Persona 3: Mirror Link
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: Minako has encountered some strange things since returning to Iwatodai, an enigmatic dream, a mysterious youth she somehow feels a connection to and a strange hour when the clock strikes midnight. She has lots of questions but one is the most important, What is the secret behind the mirror? Summary by Firefox122. Part of the Link Series
1. Introduction: And so it begins

_Okay so I came up with this after looking at If Only I could Touch You, by cheska12usagi, and then a new story idea suddenly came to me. This has never really happened when I'm looking at a picture._

 _The reason this is called Mirror Link is because it's almost like a spinoff of Persona Portable. What if there had been another way Minato could have stopped Nyx. And well this came about._

 _Another reason this is called Mirror Link is because it's part of a new series I'm working on called the Link Series, which is none relating stories that are Minato x Minako. They are in my mind possible universes that exist in the multiverse of Shin Megami Tensei which Persona is a part of. They could be canon they could not be canon. It is all on how we view this._

 _And a really big Thank You to Firefox122 for helping me with the Introduction and creating the summary._

 _Anyways let's begin the story._

 **A Strange Dream**

' _Where am I?'_ The question came to my mind. I look around, to find that I'm standing on top of some type of tower. Looking ahead of me, I see a tall winged figure. There is somebody fighting this figure. I can tell that it is a boy. He is wearing a school uniform. Dark blue hair shines in the eerie green moonlight. He dodges an attack from the winged figure, and I catch a glimpse of blue eyes. They capture me like a snakes gaze. I watch as the boy raises what looks like a gun to his head, and pulls trigger. What I see that comes from him is huge being. Six wings sprout from its back, and it had a blue skin tone. Aged blond hair fell to the shoulders, and horns sprouted from the forehead. If ever I had an idea of what the devil looked like this would be it.

The being moved its arms slightly, and a bright light came shining down from the sky. When it hit the ground, a huge explosion occurred. The winged figure still stood there, looking uninjured. However the boy gave a smirk, as he raised his hand.

"I now know what I have to do to destroy you completely Nyx." The boy told the winged figure. Suddenly blue cards shone around him. "The Fool, The Magician, The Priestess, The Empress, The Emperor, The Hierophant, The Lovers, The Chariot, Justice, The Hermit, Fortune, Strength, The Hanged Man, Death, Temperance, The Devil, The Tower, The Star, The Moon, The Sun, Judgement, The World, The Universe. Like you said the Arcana is a means by which all is revealed. They have revealed to me the only option to completely wipe your existence out."

"If you do this then you will doom your world." The winged figure, Nyx, told the boy. I watch as the boy gives a small sad smile that makes my heart clench.

"I don't care, if it means getting rid of you then I would gladly do it." From the cards beings very similar to the one he had summoned appeared. They gathered around the winged figure, as chains wrapped around it. The figure doesn't struggle, as the being from early steps in front of it.

"I see that you have a hand to play in this yourself, Fallen One." The winged figure stated. I could only watch as the being gives a smile that seems cruel. It raised its arms out in front of itself.

A bright light consumes my vision, and then I find myself waking up.

 **April 6, 2009 (Monday)**

A train sped down the tracks. Inside the train were only a few occupants. Among them was a girl with auburn colored hair that was tied into a ponytail. Hair clips rested on the side of her head, forming the Roman Numerals XXII. In the girl's ears were red clip-on earphones. The train jars causing the girl to wake up. Her scarlet red eyes look around, before she leans back in the chair.

The girl stares blankly ahead, looking at her reflection in the window. She sighs, taking one of the headphones out of her ear. It was then that a male voice came over the intercom of the train.

"Due to a malfunction in the switching system, today's rail schedule has been greatly altered." The male voice reported. "We apologize to any customers who were in a hurry. The next stop is Iwatodai… Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please take care to board before our departure." The train slowed down until it stopped. The girl sighed, shaking her head. _'Oh well it's not like I was going to make it on time anyways.'_ She thought to herself. The girl gets up, grabbing her bag before getting off the train. She sighs. Yawning she covers her mouth with her hand. Her mind went back to that strange dream she had. _'Why did I have that dream? And why did it feel so real?'_ She questions inside of her head.

She turns her head this way and that, only to find that the station was mostly empty. It was no surprise since only a few people would actually be out at this time. In front of her eyes a blue butterfly passes by her eyes. An image of the boy's blue eyes from her dream seems to appear in her mind's eye. _'Why am I thinking about him so much?'_ She questions herself. _'It was only a dream Minako, it wasn't real.'_ She repeats inside her head.. She looks over at the station clock finding it was 11:59. _'Perhaps I can find a hotel.'_ She thought. Just as she was about to step outside, a sickening nauseating feeling seemed to flow through her body. Bile raised in her throat, and she did all she could to not vomit.

After she was sure she wasn't going to be sick she looked around wondering if anybody had noticed. Much to her shock, in place of the other people in the station were coffins. She also noticed that the lights were off and that her MP3 player had stopped working. _'Could it be all electrical equipment has stopped working?'_ Deciding to leave that question for later, she heads outside.

Outside was worst then it had been inside. The sky was tinted an eerie green color, and even though the moon wasn't full it was brighter than normal. Coffins lined the streets, and several pools of a red liquid were on the ground. _'It's just like my dream.'_ She thinks to herself. Deciding to hurry along, she passes by the disturbing scene.

It wasn't long before she came to the building she had read about in the pamphlet. It looked rather safe, compared to the imagery that surrounds it. Quietly she enters, hoping not to wake anyone up. When she shuts the door behind her though, a male voice calls for her.

"You're late, well I guess it doesn't matter." A voice _(The Voice)_ said. Turning her head to view the source of the voice, she found the boy from her dream standing there at the counter. An emotionless expression was on his face. Blue eyes looked her up and down, before he shook his head. In her thoughts she wondered if he was disappointed at her appearance or something. For some reason that thought caused a jolt of pain to go through her. She huffs shaking her head at her thoughts.

"Well it's not like I could help it if the train was delayed." She responded glaring at him. The boy blinked before a small barely noticeable smile goes across his face. Shaking his head in amusement, he pulled a parchment seemingly out of thin air.

"Please sign this." He told the girl, handing to her the parchment and a pen. The girl didn't take it at first, instead raising an eyebrow in suspicion. This reaction caused the boy to sigh. "Don't worry, it's just a contract that says you will take responsibility for you actions." Looking down at the paper, the girl discovered only a single line. _~I chooseth this fate of my own free will~_ underneath was a place she could sign her name. Seen that it was mostly harmless she decided to do as the boy requests. _[Minako Arisato]_ She then handed both the pen and parchment back to the boy.

The dark blue haired boy took it. He put the pen inside a coffee mug, and rolled up the contract. With a flick of his wrist, it vanished. In its place was a blue glowing card. The back had a weird face on it. He puts it into his pocket, before turning to face Minako. "Normally some cryptic would be said right now, but I'm not the one who was originally supposed to meet you here." As he said that his eyes seemed to grow distant, as if he was remembering some mysterious memory.

The boy sighs, shaking his head; then turns to look into scarlet red eyes. "Well it's about time for me to go." The fact that the boy was leaving somehow sent a pang of loneliness through her. She didn't know why though. As if reading her mind, he gave her a gentle smile. "Don't worry, you'll see me again soon." He responded to her. Walking over to what looked like a mirror, _'Why would there be a mirror inside of a kitchen?'_ he reached his hand out touching it. When his fingers touched it, they sunk in. Ripples moved across the mirror like when one dips there hand into a pond or lake. Minako could only watch as he entered the mirror disappearing from her sight. Her eyes widen and her mouth opens.

' _I didn't see that, this wasn't real.'_ She thought to herself. She began to pace; freaking out when a voice came from the top of the stairs.

"Whose there?!" The voice belonged to a female, and seemed rather alarmed. Minako looks up finding a girl standing at the top of the stairwell. She had short light-brown hair and brown eyes. Her clothing consisted of a pink sweater jacket, a loose red ribbon, a black miniskirt, black stockings with white lines, and a heart shaped choker. She stared in shock at the auburn haired girl, who noticed in her hands what looked to be a gun.

"How are you… you shouldn't… Don't tell me!" The girl muttered to herself, and she began to raise the gun. This caused Minako to freeze, horror beginning to cross her face. _'Am I going to die here?'_ She thought.

"Wait Takeaba!" Another voice shouted. The girl froze, as a woman walked down the steps. She had a voluptuous figure. Her skin was pale. Her erd eyes, which were darker then Minako's took, her figure in. Long dark red hair covered her left eye. She wore the Gekkoukan high uniform, except she wasn't wearing the jacket. This was put together with a white blouse, and a big red ribbon. Her shoes were black high-heeled boots and Minako wondered how much they would cost, wanting a pair for herself.

The lights turned back on, and Minako found herself staring at the two people on the stairs. "Perhaps we take this downstairs in the lounge?" The woman questioned. Both girls nodded.

In the lounge, Minako sat herself as far away from the girl and woman as she could. Finally the woman speaks up. "I wasn't expecting you would arrive late today. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo." The woman, Mitsuru, introduced herself. Minako nods, staring at her with curious eyes.

The girl holding that held the gun only looked her up and down. "Who's she?" The girl questioned. Mitsuru, eyes moved to the side, looking at the girl.

"She's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to have them moved here. She'll eventually be moved to rooms in the normal dorms." Mitsuru explained.

"I'm Minako Arisato." The scarlet eyed girl cheerfully told them. She was still suspicious wondering why the girl actually had a gun. Mitsuru, turned to look at the girl, before introducing her.

"Allow me to introduce her, this here is Yukari Takeba. She's going to be a junior like you this spring. Anyway, can you please escort her to her room?" Mitsuru questioned. Yukari, nodded. They passed by the second floor heading up to the third floor. They then walked to the end of the hallway. They soon stood in front of a door.

"Well this is where you will be staying." She told her, handing over a key. "Hey, on your way here did you see anything strange?" She questioned.

' _Sure I saw some strange things, specifically the coffins and pools of red liquid. Not to mention that boy.'_ Instead of voicing this thought she decided to just tell Yukari, "Nope I saw nothing really that strange." She told her.

"Right, well anyways, I would appreciate it if you don't tell anyone of what happened tonight." Yukari told her.

' _It's not like anyone will actually believe me.'_ Minako thought. "Don't worry it'll be our secret." She reassured her. Yukari gave a sigh of relief, before turning to leave. Minako watched her go, before entering her room.

She shut her door, before staring at her room. _'So this is where I'm going to be staying.'_ She thinks. She gets undressed before putting on a red t-shirt, and orange shorts. She then shuts the lights off climbing into the bed. She closes her eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter One: My Awakening

_**Yuki Aizawa:**_ _Okay so here is the second/first chapter of Persona 3: Mirror Link. I do hope you guys enjoy this, because the very first Shadow fight will be extremely different than the regular shadow fight. For instance. They get Junpei and Minako earlier because the Shadows will be the Human Shadows of themselves. They will appear on the night of a full moon._

 _Anyways I have good news, I'm going to be working with Firefox122. They are now my co-writer and I will enjoy working with them. Anyways I will hand it to them right now so here you go Firefox._

 _ **Firefox:**_ _Hi everyone I'm Firefox122 and I'm helping co-write Persona 3:Mirror Link with Yuki. We hope you'll enjoy what we write and thank you to those who have decided to read our story. And so it begins._

 **Strange Dream**

' _Why am I back here?'_ The question goes through my mind. It feels so different then the last time. I'm standing back on that tower, but now the wing figure is no longer around. Instead, I feel uneasy here. Something is definitely different.

Creepy, maniacal laughter seems to echo from somewhere. "Who's there?" I shout out. A figure slowly starts to appear from the shadows. Who it is makes my heart almost stop. It's me. Well it looks like me. The person left eye is a glowing red color. Their right eye is a glowing yellow color. Their mouth is stretched impossibly wide in and insane grin.

"Hello Minako." The person's voice sounds like its echoing, it's not natural.

"How do you know my name?" I question. The person laughs, clutching their sides.

"That's simple, because I am you." She tells me. Suddenly what looks like a naginata appears in her hands. She raises it above her head, and I can see the blade glinting in the sunlight.

 _WAKE UP! WAKE UP MINAKO!_ A familiar voice shouts at me. Just before the weapon comes down on me, I awaken.

 **April 7, 2009 (Tuesday)**

Minako shoots up from her bed. Sweat drips from her body down to the sheets. She looks around frantically, before sighing in relief. "I'm glad to see that you are up." The voice states. Her eyes widen. Only a few inches from her face are deep blue eyes.

Minako inhales, before releasing a scream. **SLAP!** The sound of her hand meeting flesh resounds throughout the room. A few seconds later Yukari bursts into the room.

"What's wrong!?" She questions staring at Minako.

"This pervert was in my room!" She states, pointing to the boy who was holding his cheek that had a red handprint. He glared heavily at her. Yukari looks at her in confusion; she looks over to where Minako is pointing, to find nobody is there.

"I don't see any one Minako." She tells the red eyed girl. Minako blinks, looking over at the boy who is smiling smugly.

"They won't be able to see me." He tells her. Her eyes narrow, before she turns to Yukari.

"I'm sorry I must be still exhausted." She tells her. Yukari nods in understanding.

"Perhaps you should stay home from school today then." She tells her. Minako shakes her head.

"No, I'll go." Biting her lip, Yukari nods, heading downstairs and shutting the door. At this Minako turns to the boy, who is now sitting on her desk.

"Why can't they see you?" She questioned. The boy looks at her, not sure if she wants to answer her. Then he sighs.

"Because I'm not from this world." He states. Minako rolls her eyes.

"I kind of figured that from last night, when you entered the mirror." She responded. She swung herself over the edge of the bed. The boy's eyes widen, and a blush spreads across his face, as he see her bare smooth legs. He quickly turns his head to look the other way. She raises an eyebrow before snorting. "You can look, I'm not naked you know." She states. The boy does so.

Minako takes her school uniform, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door. The boy meanwhile talks to her through the door. "I mean that I technically shouldn't even exist in this world. They don't register me here. Only you do."

Minako appeared a minute later, dressed in the female Gekkoukan High Uniform. "Why me, what makes me so special?" She questions. The boy is silent, blue refusing to meet red. "Okay, but then answer this question, what's your name."

"Minato Arisato." His response came out unemotional. Minako's eyes widen in disbelief.

"That almost sounds like my own." Then her eyes narrow. "Why." Again Minato refuses to meet her eyes. Minako sighs, before another knock comes from her door.

"It's me Yukari, if you don't hurry, we'll be late for school." She tells Minako. The auburn haired girl's eyes widen, and she shots Minato a glare as if it was his fault she was going to be late. She quickly leaves the room, hearing footsteps following behind her.

"You are not coming with me." She stated. He just rolls his eyes.

"I have nothing better to do, besides I could use the company right now." He states. Again those same lonely eyes, and Minako feeling regretful.

"I'm sorry, you can come, and I'm just slightly freaked out by that dream." She tells him. He nods in understanding.

"I know, I'm the one who had woken you up." He tells her.

"So you can see my dreams now?" She questions. Minato just shakes his head.

"No, I can't really see your dreams, just ones like this. Anyways, you're right. I shouldn't really leave my world that much, until later." Saying that he walks to the mirror that was in the kitchen, doing the same thing he did last time. Minako just blinks, shuddering at what happened.

 **On the monorail**

Minako rides on the monorail with Yukari as she tries to give Minako some information about the school, but Minako has her thoughts running around one subject: Minato. _`Why am I the only one who can see him? Who is he? What's with the mirror? Why is his name so similar to mine?`_ Minako sighs this was just getting weirder. She barely caught Yukari's last words. "Well there it is." Minako looked out the window and saw an island, on it she saw a huge building that she guessed was her new high school.

 **Gekkoukan Gate**

Minako and Yukari walk up to the gate of the enormous school and stop just to take it in. "This is it." Yukari says. "We're here, Welcome to Gekkoukan High School, hope you like it."

The two walk inside the school passing the shoe lockers. "You're ok from here on your own right?" Yukari asks Minako.

"Yeah I'll be fine, just tell me where the faculty office is." Came Minako's reply.

"The faculty office is to the left down that hallway" Yukari said pointing to the hallway on the left. "It's first set of doors on the left side, can't miss it. And that concludes the tour any questions?" Minako raised her hand energetically, kinda looking like a tourist.

Yukari smiled at her antics and decided to play along." Yes Minako what is it?"

"Which class are you in? Yukari thinks for a second before answer the red-eyed girl.

"I don't know I haven't looked at the assignment list yet. Anyway I got to go" Yukari was about to leave before she remembered something." Oh yeah about last night, please don't tell anyone what you saw ok." Minako nodded and made a gesture that signified her lips were sealed. Yukari let out a sigh of relief and soon left after that. Minako watched the brunette leave and just like that she was alone. " I should probably head to the faculty office." She told herself.

Minako found the faculty office fairly easily. The auburn haired teen walks in to find a woman who, surprisingly enough, looks like she could pass as an older version of Yukari. She giggled at the thought. The woman noticed her and walked towards her, she is wearing a white turtleneck shirt under a brown work jacket, brown pants, and black high heels. Her dark grey eyes meet Minako's scarlet eyes. " You must be the transfer student. 11th grade correct?" Minako nods. " Wow you've lived in a lot of different places. Let's see...1999 that was ten years ago your parents..." She gasped as she couldn't finish her sentence but Minako knew what she read. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to read this beforehand." Minako just tells that it was okay, she doesn't really remember that night well but at times it saddens her a small bit. "Well anyway welcome to our school I'm your new homeroom teacher."

"Nice to meet you!" Minako reply with a smile.

"Wow, such enthusiasm, we could use more students like you. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon in the auditorium, follow me."

After a long(and admittedly boring speech)by the principal, introductions came and went. The school day was finally over and Minako was getting ready to leave when a voice stopped her. "'Sup, dude?" Minako turns her head to find a male student looking at her. She froze staring at him. "Haha, you look like a deer in heads lights." The student laughed. He was wearing a baseball cap on top of his head. He had dark color hair that was buzzcut. His chin had a goatee. He was taller than Minako was. He wore the Gekkoukan High male school uniform, along with a purple collared shirt. On his head was a baseball cap, and he was wearing a silver necklace. A chain was attached to his pants.

"Can I help you?" She questioned, unsure as of why this boy was actually talking to her.

"Don't need to be suspicious, I just came to say hello. I know it can be hard being the new kid and all that." The boy told him. Minako nodded, slightly grateful he was willing to talk to her.

"Um, can I ask who you are?" She questioned, hesitation lacing her voice.

"Me? Oh, I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya." Junpei greeted. "I transferred here back in 8th grade. I saw you were still here so I thought I would come check up on you. You know, to make sure that you weren't freaking out." Was Junpei's response. Minako smiled at him. She was about to say something when a voice interrupted her.

"At it again, huh?" Minako looked to see Yukari walking over to them. "Honestly, is there any girl you won't hit on?" She questioned. Junpei's mouth hung open, not believing that he had just been called out by Yukari.

"What? But, I was just bein' friendly." He responded to her.

Yukari just rolls her eyes. "If you say so. Anyway, some coincidence that we'd be in the same homeroom huh?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I know." Minako said.

"Funny, don't you think?"

"Um, hello? Did you forget that I'm in this class too? C'mon let me in on the fun!" Junpei exclaimed, causing the two girls to look over in his direction. "By the way, do you guys know each other? I heard you two came to school together this morning." Suddenly a strange grin appeared on Junpei's face, one that Minako wasn't sure she liked. "A couple of cuties like you, walking side by side. The whole class was buzzing about you." _'Yep I knew I wouldn't like what he would say.'_ Minako thought.

She was about to repermend Junpei, only for Yukari to cut her off. "Ugh, could you just cut it out?" She questioned in disgust. "I hate dealing with rumors like that." Then she looked over at Minako, as if making sure she was okay. "I mean, I'm used to it, but she just got here, you know? Don't you feel bad, spreading rumors like that?" Then she looked over at the clock that was on the wall. "Well I've gotta go take care of some archery team stuff. Don't try anything funny, you got that, Junpei?" Saying that Yukari headed out the door.

Junpei sighed, shaking his head at what she just said. "What is she, your nanny?" He mentioned to the auburn haired girl. "Well, just to clear things up, I seriously didn't come over here to hit on you or anything." He said.

"I know that Iori-san." Minako told him. At hearing her call him Iori-san, he made a face.

"Just call me Junpei, Iori-san just makes me seem like an old man." He laughed, before shaking his head. "Anyways, if you ever have a problem, you can tell your ol' pal Junpei about it." He responded eagerly.

"Thank you… Junpei." Minako said. At hearing his name come from her lips, a large goofy grin appeared on his face.

"No prob! My door's always open. So to speak."

Later on, Junpei caught up with Minako. He persuaded her into letting him walk her back to the dorms. On the way out from school he spoke up.

"Who, check out the jocks on their run." Minako did so, turning her head to watch. Junpei then made a noise as if he remembered something. "Hey, did anyone tell you about the school clubs yet?" He questioned, looking over at her.

"No not really." Was Minako's reply. At hearing this, Junpei stopped in the middle of the road, his hands going to his chin while he did a motion like he was running his hand down his imaginary beard. An image comes to Minako's head of Junpei looking like Gandalf, and this causes her to laugh loudly. The cap wearing boy looks at her funny before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well girls can join too, so why not do it if you're interested?" He began to walk again, Minako by his side. "You'd be joining as a new member, though, so you won't be able to apply for a little while." After that both of them began to make small talk. Minako found that Junpei was really laid back, and she felt like she could be at ease.

After they part at the dormitory, Minako walks in. "Welcome back." Came the familiar male voice. She looks to find that Minato was sitting on a chair, book in his hand. Minako blinks, before shaking her head.

"I'm home." She replies back, before looking at the blank cover of the book. "So what are you reading?" She questions. The dark blue haired boy stops reading, looking up from his book.

"A special type of book, one that is not meant for your eyes." He tells her. Minako just rolls her eyes, giving a small snort. She didn't really believe him about that. "Really, I thought you said you shouldn't leave your world much." Minato just gives her a smile, one that makes her heart throb in a rather pleasant way.

"While I said that, I just had to check up on you. I wanted to make sure that you were okay." He laid the book down beside him.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. I met a strange person who's name is Junpei Iori." Minako told him.

"You've already met Junpei huh?" Minato murmured, trying to make sure that Minako can't hear him. But it unfortunately she did.

"What do you mean I already met Junpei?" She questioned, staring hard at Minato. He froze, face becoming pale. Finally he sighed, shaking his head.

"There had been a Junpei in my world too." He told her.

"What do you mean had?" She questioned. At this question, Minato stops talking, and that same sad look appears in his eyes.

"I don't really feel like talking about it." He then looks over at the clock, blinking when he actually sees the time. "Anyways, I should head back to my world." He got up from the chair, but turned to look at Minako again. He flashed her a charming smile, one that if she was a fangirl and boy would have turned her legs to jelly. Instead she just stared waiting for him to say something else. "I hope you have a good night sleep." Then he went to the mirror in the kitchen entering it. Minako sighs heading to her room, and falling asleep.

 **April 8, 2009 (Wensday)**

School had been rather dull. Nothing really exciting happened, and so Minako was walked back to the dorm by Junpei. It was when she entered that she encountered a man who looked like a sophisticated gentleman. Yukari was talking to him. She blinked staring at him. The man was in his middle ages. His eyes were a dark brown color. He had long wavy hair that was brown in color. He also had a goatee. _'What is with people and goatees?'_ Minako questioned in her head. The mystery really stumped her. He wore a tan jacket that was over a brown turtle neck. Resting on the bridge of his nose were a pair of glasses. He seemed like the type of person that would be working with the yakuza as a loan shark.

"So this is our new guest." The man said, looking Minako over. "Good evening, my name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for you school." He gave her a smile. ""Ikutsuki" hard to say, isn't it?" A frown appeared on his face. "That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue-tied sometimes." The frown disappeared and the smile returned. "I apologize for the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?" He questioned.

"No, not really. And you don't have to apologize. I actually like it hear." Hearing this Ikutsuki give her a smile.

"Then, I hope you have a successful school year. Now, if you'll excuse me." He got up from the chair he was sitting on. "You must be tired from all the excitement. You should go to bed early. As they say, "The early bird catches the bookwork."" A slight pained look came over Yukari's face.

"You'll get used to his lame jokes." She told Minako who nodded. Minako nodded heading upstairs to her bedroom.

 **Little while before the Dark Hour**

It was almost time for the Dark Hour to hit. Yukari and Mitsuru were looking at a screen that was in the room. "Working hard?" Came Ikutsuki's voice. "How's she doing?" He questioned.

"She went to bed a little while ago. She's asleep now. Mr. Chairman, do you think she's?" Mitsuru questioned. Ikutsuki gave her a smile, and chuckled.

"Well, let's wait and see for now. The Dark Hour is approaching." He told the two of them. As they waited, they watched the screen. She seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully. It was then that the world changed around them, the only source of light coming from the glow of the monitor. They stare at the screen. "Hmm… she's still sleeping." Ikutsuki said. He was about to say something more, but they watched as Minako began to toss and turn. "Seems like she is having a nightmare." He commented.

"Well, should we go wake her up?" Yukari questioned, but Ikutsuki just shook his head.

"No, she'll question how we knew she was having a nightmare." He looked back to the screen, stopping when he saw a translucent figure appear. It looked to be a boy, but he couldn't tell.

"Could that be one of **them?** " Mitsuru questioned, her muscles tightning. Ikutsuki just shook his head.

"No, but whatever it is, probably comes from the same world as they do." He then watched as the figure walked over to Minako's bed, placing a hand on her forehead. It then turned its head, showing them deep blue eyes. It was then that the image on the screen became static. "Well it seems it doesn't want us spying on her. Perhaps we should call it a night." He got up, heading out the door.

"Y-yeah." Yukari agreed, shaking. She was terrified of whatever that was. It was Mitsuru who looked thoughtfully at the screen. For some reason she felt a pang of something inside of her. She couldn't explain it, and perhaps she was just terrified. She shut the monitor off, heading off to bed.

 **In Minako's Dream**

Minako had been dreaming about her otherself again. The one with the two different glowing colored eyes. This time, she had pushed her off the tower, causing her fall nearly to her death. It was when she had almost hit the bottom, that she heard Minato's voice. It was all encompensing and soothing. She felt warmth on her forehead, that began to travel throughout her body, before she found herself in a room.

It was a large room, but seemed to be an elevator. In the middle of the room, was a table and a mysterious old man sat at it. He had a very long nose, and bloodshot eyes. The room had a cobalt blue color to it. Minako found herself sitting in one of the chairs, very close to the table.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." He greeted. He had an impossibly large smile on his face. "My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance." Minako was slightly freaked out by Igor, but felt a hand appear on top of her head. She turned, sighing in relief to find that Minato was standing there.

"So now your entering into my dreams." She told him. Minato just rolled his eyes.

"This is a special occasion, Igor had requested me to be here." He told her. She nooded, turning back to the old man.

"I'm glad to know you two are already aquiented. He is a part time resident here." He told her. Minako nodded, figuring that this wasn't actually Minato's world.

"Where is here?" she questioned.

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place." That said he pulled out a blue card and in a flash of bright light the card transformed back into the parchment.

Minako shoots a look at Minato, who just stares impassively at it.

"Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so. I only ask one thing in return, that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make." He told her.

"I understand." Minako agreed.

"Hold on to this." He handed her a blue key, one that seemed to shimmer when she touched it.

"There was one more resident of this room, but unfortunately she couldn't be present for your arrive. But I'll make sure you two are properly introduced. Another time, perhaps. 'Til we meet again."

Minako felt a tugging sensation as she was pulled from this strange room, back to her world.

 **April 9, 2009 (Thursday)**

Waking up Minako found that there was a hand on her forehead. Her eyes shot open to shoot a glare at the owner. "What are you doing Minato?" She questioned. He gave her a smile, pulling his hand away.

"Just chasing away the bad dreams." He said in a sly tone of voice. He gave her a wave entering her bathroom and vanishing into the mirror. Shaking her head and sighing she gets ready for school.

 **After School**

Yukari had offered to walk to the dorm with her. Minako gladly accepted, grateful to have somebody come along. On the way there they decided to stop at a place Yukari called Paulownia Mall.

"Have you come here before?" The brown haired archer questioned. When she sees Minako shake her head in answer, she gives her a smile. "A lot of Gekkoukan students come here after school. There is a karaoke box and a CD shop. Oh, and a really great café, too. There's also a nightclub, but that's kinda not for us yet." She explained.

Paulownia Mall was crowded with students that were on their way back from school. Minako though cheerful and a people person, didn't really like crowds. She felt uncomfortable being in them. Though the atmosphere of Paulownia Mall made her have a huge smile on her face.

They walked back to the dorm, making small talk.

 **Dark Hour**

"How is she?" Ikutsuki asked once again.

"The same as last night." Mitsuru replied.

"And no appearance from our friend?" Ikutsuki questioned. Mitsuru shook her head. "Hmm, very interesting. The fact that she has a being from the same world as them, and the fact that she isn't showing the same symptoms of those who have the potential. I think in this case the subject is very unique." He spoke out loud, showing his background of being a former scientist.

"But, we're treating her like a guinea pig." Yukari protested. Ikutsuki turned to look at her a gentle smile on his face.

"I understand your concern, but it's imperative that we recruit new members. I heard she's in your class. Wouldn't you be more comfortable working with someone from the same grade? A female classmate, at that." He eyed her, watching as she considered his words.

"Yeah, I guess. But still..." Before she was able to finish her sentence an emergency call frang through the room.

"Command room. Is that you, Akihiko?" Mitsuru spoke.

"You're not going to believe this! This thing looks like a Human! Unfortunately, I don't have time to talk, it's chasing me. I wanted to let you guys know we're almost there." Mitsuru heard a male voice report. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Where?" But the communication got cut off.

"Does that mean, he's brininging that thing here?!" Yukari asks in shock.

Misturu turns her head to Ikutsuki. "Mr. Chairman, let's suspend our observation for now, We'll prepare for battle!" Mitsuru told him. He nods, face pale.

"R-right! Be careful!" He tells her.

Entering the dorm, was a white haired male. He quickly slams the door shut. Slung over his shoulders is Junpei.

"What happened Akihiko?" Mitsuru questions him. He puts Junpei down on the couch, turning back to the door.

"I was walking around the convince store when I came across this guy. He was crying around a bunch of coffins. I was about to talk to him when suddenly we were attacked by a Shadow that looked just like him." Mitsuru was told.

"Just like him?" Ikutsuki questioned. Akihiko nodded.

"Yep, A bunch of smaller ones were also following." Saying that the door broke down, and several creatures crawled across the floor.

"Ahh! What the….?! You've got to be kidding me!" Yukari shouted.

"We'll stop the smaller ones here Takebea. Go get Aristao to safety." Mitsuru ordered. Yukari nodded, running up the stairs.

Upstairs, Minako was awoken by the commotion downstairs. _"What the heck is going on down there?"_ She got up and started to get dressed when something started pounding the door.

"Wake up!" It was Yukari. "Sorry, I'm coming in!" Yukari bursts through the door coming face to face with a very confused Minako, a bow and a quiver of arrows over her shoulder. "Oh, you're awake. No time to talk, let's go. Take this!" Yukari pushes a naginata towards Minako.

She hesitated to take the long implement. _" That looks very VERY similar to the one in my dream."_ Minako thought but she took the naginata, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Good, follow me up to the roof we'll be safe up there, downstairs isn't an option right now." Yukari said as she ran up the stairs, Minako in tow. They reached the roof, running through the door and once both girls were up Yukari closed and locked the door. "I think we're safe up here." Yukari said panting, tired from running up the stairs.

"You think?" Minako said just as breathlessly as Yukari, equally exhausted from running. "Whatever we're running from can't get up here,right?"

"I don't think so." Yukari answered.

"Sup,dude?" Came a voice that came from behind both of them. The voice sounded familiar and so did the words, but something was wrong. The tone that usually accompanied it was laid back and easygoing but this just sounded hollow. It's was sinister,malicious,and dark. It was bordering on monotone and evil. Both girls turned to the source of the voice and Minako couldn't believe her eyes. Right under the light of the sickly green moon with an impossibly wide,maniacal grin, eyes shut, was Junpei Iori.

"Junpei? What are you doing here?" Minako voiced her thoughts. Junpei just stood there not answering or even acknowledging that she had just spoke.

Yukari was the one ro grab his attention. "That's not Junpei!" Yukari shouted, readying an arrow to fire.

'Junpei' gave a creepy chuckle in response. "What are you talking about Yuka-tan? Of course it's me." He said opening his eyes. The left was a light grey, his natural eye color. The right eye however, was a glowing, golden yellow that shone brightly in the night. "If your gonna point an arrow at me, might as well shoot. Are you scared or something?" He said in a mocking tone.

"Fine, asked for it!" Yukari let loose the arrow, soaring right towards 'Junpei', aiming for his forehead. It seemed like the arrow was gonna strike home but, he snatched it out of air a few inches from his head and snapped it in two.

"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk." He said while shaking his finger side to side. "You'll have to better than that if you want to kill me. I think I've stalled on long enough." He lifted his left hand and channeled some kind of black reddish energy, making it form into a blue mask with hollow eyes and an open mouth. His grin, if possible, got even wider. "Let's get this show on the road!" He put on the mask.

The pair watch in horror as his body was violently convulsing and both could hear bones rearrange themselves and break. "What's happening to him?!" Minako asked, terrified and unable to look away.

"I don't know, but be careful" Yukari replyed equally disturbed herself.

After the horror show, 'Junpei' transformed into a giant man clad with black armor. The mask acted as his face and he had golden helmet with silver wings on it. He had black boots that were pointed to the tip. Behind were hundreds of golden two handed swords, acting as wings. On both of hands were the Roman numerals I glowing a deep blood red. **" I am Hermes Ermis, The Fallen Messenger of the Gods."** He bellowed in a voice that was a mix of Junpei's and something demonic. **"You shall die here tonight!"** Hermes charged straight to Yukari, flying at high speeds.

Minako looked to Yukari to see her holding the grey gun she saw the first time she arrived at the dorm and pointed it, not towards Hermes, but at her forehead. " _What is she doing?!"_ Minako was about to tell Yukari not to shoot when she looked back at Hermes, dangerously close to the brunette. "Yukari look out!" By the time Yukari looked up Hermes had already kicked her in side, making the gun slide over to Minako's feet and sending her towards the other side of the roof, but she didn't fall off. She lay there too much in pain to open her eyes, let alone stand back up.

Hermes looked at Minako and turned back to Yukari to finish her off. **"Watch closely when I kill your friend, cause you're going to die the same way."** Hermes said to her while he slowly floated over to Yukari a two handed swords materializing in his hands.

 _"I have to do something! I just can't let her die like that!"_ Minako thought. She steeled herself and was about to shout at the Fallen Messenger when she remembered the grey firearm at her feet. As soon as she look at it, time seemed to slow down for her, she picked it up without think and her heart started to pound against her chest, her breathing coming out in short, ragged breaths. As if by muscle memory she pointed it to her temple and closed her eyes. She spoke a single so quietly it barley came out as a whisper, as if the word was strongly familiar with her it came out effortlessly.

"Per..so..na" She said, opening her eyes and pulled the trigger.

 ***BANG***

The sound of breaking glass resonates through the night. Breaking up the dreadful silence. A blue misty energy circles Minako as blue shards of glass flow erratically around her. Hermes looks back at Minako and sees a tiny, almost unnoticeable smile on her lips. He eyes his new target carefully, sword at the ready. Behind Minako the glass was starting to form a shape and once it was finished revealed an unearthly being. It had chestnut hair and a red scarf around its neck. Its face was eerily similar to Minako's with glowing red eyes. It's body was golden with a speaker in the middle protected by two intersecting pieces of metal. Its legs were a similar kind of metal with joints for knees and cream colored cylinders that pointed out at the base to resemble shoes. The arm were similar with elbow joints and cream colored cylinders that acted as gloves covering the five fingers and up to the elbow joints. A heart shaped lyre rested on its back.

 _ **"I art thou...and thou art I...**_

 _ **From the sea of thy soul I come forth...**_

 _ **I am Eurydice, Wife of the Master of Strings."**_

Hermes gave a loud, guttural laugh." **Hahahahaha, you've got to be kidding me. Just because you can summon a persona, you think you can defeat me? DIE!"** Hermes charged at Eurydice sword aiming for her chest.

A word appeared in her mind and on instinct she shouted."Agi!" Eurydice took the lyre from her back and strum some notes on the miniature harp. The temperature increased and the air compressed in front of Hermes and exploded in a fireball of...well..fire. Hermes causally walked out of the fire, bathed in flames and just dusted himself off. _"How did that not work? He looks totally fine."_

 **"Weak"** was the only word her uttered before he drove the sword through Eurydice, causing her to dissolve in a blue light. Minako had to bite back a cry of pain from the headache she got as soon as Eurydice dissolved. Hermes then dove towards her his left leg out and his right tucked in. The auburn haired teen barley had any time to dodge and just managed to lunge to the side, avoiding the attack. Minako sliced a Hermes' back with her naginata but only made a scratch on the armor. She opted for the other option.

"Eurydice!" She called for the musician with shout. "Bash!" She ordered, since fire didn't seem to work on Hermes. Eurydice took off her lyre and wielded it like a club. She swung down at Hermes only to be blocked by his sword. His wings shot forward, impaling her through her head, chest and speak. Minako fell to one knee unable to continue standing through the pain and gritted her teeth. She looked up to see Hermes towering over her his sword raised.

 **"You've been a real annoyance to me, but that ends now. Don't worry I'll make it quick."** Hermes said in tone of fake sympathy. Minako closed her eyes, tears trailing down her cheeks as she waited for the end. When the pain didn't come she opened her eyes and looked up to see Minato with his back towards her blocking the sword with his bare hand.

Minato looked back at her and gave a gentle, reassuring smile that made her heart lighten and a sense of security washed over her. "You did good for your first fight. Let me take care of this now." He turned back towards Hermes, his smile changed to a cruel smirk and his eyes became ice cold. He broke the sword in two with his hand and looked at a terrified Hermes.

 **"What are you?"** His voice dripping with fear as he slowly floated back from him.

Minato walked towards him, hands in his pockets. "You're worst nightmare." As soon as the words left his mouth the blue hard teen raced towards Hermes with impossible speed,brought his hands back out and ripped off his left arm. The Fallen Messenger screamed in agony as Minato proceeded to literally rip him limb by limb as the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of flesh being torn off and screaming. The carnage finally ended when Minato beheaded him with his own hands, he was covered in black ichor and the Fallen Messenger dissolved into a black mist.

Minako began to lose consciousness after the battle and she passed out. The last thing she remembers is Minato looking back at her with a smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you." Were the last words he spoke before she let sweet sleep take her, a small smile on her face.

 _ **-Line Break-**_


	3. Chapter Two: Encounter with the Reaper

_Okay so its been awhile guys since I've actually had to work on my Persona stories. Persona 3: Forbidden Link will take longer then Mirror Link for chapter posting, but I will promise you that I will get both of them done. Anyways, I've also come up with a new Persona story called Persona 3: Ghost Link, which is where Minato is a ghost or imaginary friend of Minako. Anyways, I haven't been able to get into contact with Firefox in a while so I just have to write this on my own. Hope you guys enjoy remember to follow, fav, and review this story thank you._

 _Also I might have mispelled a couple of things. I do apologize for that. The fight scene in this is actually from Firefox and I am still grateful. I rewrote part of it to make it fit. We really balance each other out. Firefox is good with fight scenes while I'm normally good with setting the slower scenes._

 _ **Strange Dream**_

I'm starting to wonder why whenever I fall asleep I keep having these dreams. Well, they resemble nightmares more than they do dreams.

This time I was running through the hallways of the strange tower. "Don't run away from me!" Maniacal laughter echoed off the walls. I kept running, not daring to look back for it wouldn't help me. I take a turn only to find it to lead to a dead end. "Nowhere left to run~" The voice singsonged. I turn around to find the other me standing there, impossibly large grin on her face. The blade of the Naginata in her hands gleaming in the light. Before I have a chance to react, the floor underneath me gives way and I find myself falling.

I scream on the way down before I felt somebody wrap their arms around me. They hoist me up bridal style and I already know who it is. We finally land; Minato seeming unfazed by it and my weight. He places me down and I take this opportunity to look around where we are. It looks like the Iwatodai Dorms, but it was so much different. Light came from the window and the floor had shimmering puddles of what I thought was water. On closer inspection it was actually a mirror.

Finally I turn to look at the bluenette. My eyes narrow causing Minato to straightening up like a soldier before his superior officer. "I have a few questions for you." I state. He sighs, stance still straight and I found it to be unnatural for him.

"So ask." His voice is apathetic showing no emotion at all.

"Okay I will." I state before speaking again. "What was that thing that attacked us at the dorm?"

Minato sighed, "that was a Shadow." I blink in confusion.

"A Shadow?" Nodding his eyes turn to me.

"Yes, to be specific it was a very special type of Shadow. That was the insecurity of Junpei Iori." The blue haired boy runs his fingers over a nearby window and much like when one trails their fingers through water the same effect happened. "It also represented the Magician Arcana reversed." Minato frowned as if he was thinking if he should tell me more. He shakes his head and turns back to look at me. Those blue eyes seem so much duller then they had been before. "It's about time for you to wake up." As he said that I could swear that I saw his form short circuit. Like an image being cut. It also seemed like his eyes had become a glowing yellow but that was probably just my imagination.

I suddenly feel myself get pulled away from the dream world into the waking world.

 **April 19, 2009 (Sunday)**

The steady beep of a heart monitor causes Minako's eyes to slowly flutter open. Groggily blinking she finds herself staring at a sterile white ceiling. She pushes herself up, mindful of the pain she was feeling from laying down. "What happened?" She questioned. Suddenly a series of images flash withing her head and she remembers. She had been fighting that monster and had nearly lost her life. Minato had come and save her. At this she had remembered as the boy had tore it apart with no mercy. She had saw the silhouette of a monster behind him as he did so. Shivering she quickly shook her head of the image.

She turns her body so that her feet hung off the edge of the bed. The click of the door open caused her to look up, and she finds herself looking into the red eyes of Mitsuru. The heels of her senpai's boots clicking against the floor seemed to echo as she was approached. "It is good that you are awake." The heiress stated. Minako could hear the sound of relief in her voice.

"Where am I?" The younger girl asked. This caused Mitsuru to straighten up.

"You are at the hospital that is owned by the Kirijo group. I don't need to tell you, but you had been injured severely. It's been ten days since you were last awake." Minak's face paled thinking about all the homework she would have to make up. At the thought she heard a snort of laughter. Turning her head she finds that Minato is standing against the wall directly across from her room. She scowls before it turns into a pout which makes the blue haired boy laugh even more. Mitsuru watched her junior's face, and noticed the different emotions. If what she believed was true, then she was currently staring at something that only she could see. "I am glad that you are awake, and will go tell the doctor now." She turned on her heels and walked away, shutting the door softly behind her.

Minato kept laughing, and finally Minako had enough. Grabbing a pillow she tosses it and with striking accuracy it hits the bluenette directly in the face. As the pillow falls to the floor it was Minako's turn to burst out in laughter. The look on the bluenette's face was priceless, and she keeled over her form shaking with tears in her eyes. She didn't notice that Minato was currently studying her. Something flashed in his eyes before they returned back to being emotionless.

Finally Minako's laughter quieted down and she looked at Minato; smile still on her face. "Well, I'm glad to see that you are feeling better." Minato stated. The smile on the auburn haired girl's face grew even larger.

"Were you worried about me?" She questioned in a sly tone. Minato rolled his eyes.

"Maybe," he stated. This caused a surprised look to cross Minako's face. The same sly smile that had been on her face appeared on the bluenette's face. "What kind of owner would I be if I didn't tale care of my puppy."

The next thing that happened was a rapid Minako jumping at Minato who didn't have anytime to dodge. He tried pushing her off, but then the next thing he knew was pain as Minako latched onto his arm. If people could hear him, then they would have heard his scream of pain throughout the whole hospital.

 **Iwatodai Dorm (Night)**

The sun had already set by the time Minako had been released from the hospital. As she walked into the dorm, a scowling Minato was walking behind her. If one looked closely they could see several bite marks on his skin. The auburn haired girl paid him no mind, seeing that he was just being his usual grumpy self. Well not that she knew him to be grumpy. In fact he was hardly ever grumpy around her. Entering the dorm, she found Mitsuru was standing there waiting. The expression on her face was that of somebody who had been waiting for some time. "There you are, follow me we have something important to discuss."

Looking at Minato with a raised eyebrow, he shrugged and motioned for Minako to follow her senpai. The auburn haired girl did so quickly heading up the stairs. When she arrived she was surprised to see a familiar face sitting there. "S'up dude." When those words came out of his mouth she backed up, eyes wide with fear. She still remembered the monster saying those same words. Junpei frowned, tilting the baseball cap so it covered his eyes.

"W-what is he doing here?" Minako questioned. She was shaking slightly, but calmed down when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Turning her head she found herself staring into concerned blue eyes. She sighs calming down. This wasn't the Junpei that had attacked her and she knew this. It was hard though when he looked like… well a Junpei. Sighing she sits down a little bit away from Junpei.

Minato stands behind her, eyes narrowed on the chairman. Minako couldn't help but wonder why. "Now that you're hear perhaps you have a few questions. It is only natural." The chairman commented pushing his glasses up. "Well first what if I told you that a day consisted of more then twenty-four hours?" Ikutsuki questioned. Minako raised an eyebrow. That was actually believable considering the time that everything turns green. "Well, we call that time the Dark Hour it is when those monsters come out which we call Shadows."

At this Minako turns her head to look at Minato who, feeling her eyes on him turns to stare at her. She hears somebody clear their throat and turns to find Mitsuru with a silver brief case on the table. "Now that I have your attention again we would like you to join SEES." Ikutuski exclaimed. At this Mitsuru opened the brief case showing the fake gun that she had wielded last time.

"SEES?" She questioned. Mitsuru nodded her head.

"It means Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad. Officially we are an after school club with the Chairman as the adviser." She walks back over to sit down on the couch. "In short we need more members. Iori-kun has already volunteered, but we still need more." Mitsuru said. Minako was deep in thought, wondering if she should really join.

She jumped when she felt Minato place a hand on her head and ruffle her hair. "I would do it Minako, it's not like you have anything to lose."

Nodding at the bluenette, she picks the gun up. "I'll join." She says. Mitsuru nodded, smile comiong onto her face.

"That's good, and that also means that tonight, we can explore that place." She says. Minako tilted her head in confusion.

"That place?" She questions. Akihiko nodded.

"Yeah, come on lets go. We need to show you anyways." Nodding, she gets up. She turns to ask Minato a question only to find that he had vanished. She sighed shaking her head.

"Wait what happened to Yukari?" The auburn haired girl questioned. This caused a silence to fall across the room.

"Takabea is still in the hospital. She will be released tomorrow, but a few of her bones had broken. I wouldn't worry too much about it though. She will be fine, as we have been observing her vitals since she had been admitted. It will be a while though before she is healthy enough to actually join us." Mitsuru voice was tight, and Minako had a feeling she was blaming herself for her underclassman's injury. They left the dorm heading to the school.

 **(Before Dark Hour) Gekkukon High School**

The group was currently standing in front of the school. "What are we doing here in front of our school?" The baseball cap wearing student questioned. He looked at the seniors wondering if they were crazy.

"Just wait you'll see." Akihiko told him. They waited before the Dark Hour came. That was when everything shifted and twisted as if it was alive. The school suddenly changed before their eyes becoming a rather tall tower the same one from Minako's dreams. It set ever single fiber of her body on edge and she became tense. Nobody seemed to notice however. Junpei starred, mouth hanging open.

Mitsuru stepped up her face serious. "This is Tartarus; the labyrinth that reveals itself during the Dark Hour."

"Labyrinth? What are you talking about?! What the hell happened to our school?!" Junpei was understandably shocked. At his question an uncomfortable silence seemed to reign over the group. It was long before they entered the labyrinth.

 **(Dark Hour) Entrence**

The entrance of Tartarus was rather creepy and extravagant at the same time. It resembled a lobby. The floor was made of marble, with a large staircase in the middle of the room. This led up to a clock like door. In the background, the image of the other parts of the tower as they shifted could be seen. To the right of the stairs were two giant double doors. She felt a fear though that made her not want to go near them.

What interested Minako though was a the glowing blue door. She suddenly felt the weight of the blue key in her pocket. Pulling it out, she walks forward. She was surprised to find that it was a perfect fit for the keyhole of the door. Opening it she steps inside to find that she was back in the Velvet Room.

"I've been waiting for you." Igor told her. She looked around, trying to find Minato but felt a pang of disappointment as he wasn't there. She heard Igor chuckle causing her to look at him. "Our part-time resident is back in his world. In the meantime it is finally time for you to wield your powers. The twoer that you are about to venturre into… how did it come to exist. And more importantly what connection does it have with your dreams?" He rested his nose onto his hands. "Regrettably you are not yet capable of answering that question. That is why you must be mad aware of the nature of your power." The last sentence seemed to give Minako pause.

"Nature of my power?" She questioned.

"The power you posses is unique. It's like the number zero… empty, but at the same time it holds infinite possibility. You are able to possess multiple Personas and summon them as needed. And when you have defeated your enemies, you will see the faces of the possibility before you. There may be times when they are difficult to grasp but do not fear. Seize what you have earned." At this Igor chuckles before continuing on. "Your powers will grow accordingly. Be sure to keep that in mind. My spare time will soon be scarce. But, please come again at your own accord. I'm sure some of those times Minato will be around." Then a look of remembrance comes over his face. "Ah, before I forget, I think I should introduce you to two other residents of this room." Two people stepped out of the shadows.

One was a woman with hair that was cut into a bowl shape. She wore a blue bell hop uniform. Her eyes though were a glowing yellow color. "Hello my name is Elizabeth." She greeted.

The other was also a woman. She had dark hair and wore a blue cap. She had pale skin and gray eyes. She was wearing a sleevless white shirt, short black necktie with various safety pins and a checkered skirt along with a black belt. She didn't say anything until Elizabeth nudged her. "Whatever, my name is Marie. Nice to meet you I guess." This caused a chuckle to come from Igor.

"Now I do believe that your friends are getting worried. Until we meet again." With that she appeared outside the door to the Velvet Room, with Junpei shaking her.

"Hey you okay you kind of zoned out on us for a bit. You looked kind of like a zombie."

"Really a zombie?" She questioned.

Junpei was taking aback unsure of what to say about that. "That's what you focused on."

"Hey you two listen up!" Akihiko called.

"As you know this place is where the Shadows come from. You'll be going to the first floor and I will be providing tactical support. Akihiko will be there also but Minako you are in charge." At this Minako nodded, not excitedly because she was still wondering where Minato was currently.

"Anyways let go on into the tower."

 **(Dark Hour) Tartarus**

"Eurydice!" Minako shouted as she summoned the musician into battle. "Agi!" She called out quickly destroying the Cowardly Maya in an explosion of flames. She turned to see how the others were doing. Junpei was swinging his katana around like a baseball bat, cutting into a Muttering Tiara.

"Hermes!" He yelled as he called forth his Persona. Hermes looked drastically different from Hermes Ermis. Though Minako still felt chills whenever she saw it. The Persona wore a black outfit, orange just visible on the inside of said outfit. It wore a gold and silver helmet with silver wing-like metal pieces near the top of the helmet. The opening for the face was covered by a web-like piece of metal. It wore gray arm guards on his arms. Connected to those were gold pieces of metal that arched out and came back to connect to its gray boots. "Cleave!" He shouted as the messenger of the gods flew in cut another Tiara in half. "Sweet!" Junpei cheered at his success.

Akihiko was just punching the Shadows into oblivion. He hadn't used his Persona once and didn't feel the need to. He saw it as unnecessary as the enemies were too weak judging from his constant whining.

 _~/ Everyone return to the entrance at once!/~_ Mitsuru's panicked voice sounded in their heads.

"Why? What's going on?" Minako questioned as she finished off the last Shadow with her naginata.

 _~/I sense Death! It is vital that you return immediately!/~_

"What do you mean by 'Death'?" Came Junpei's confused reply. No sooner after he asked this, an ominous sound of chains rattling could be heard.

 ***Clink* *Clang* *Clink***

The sound grew louder as it approached the group. The temperature seemed to drop as a feeling of dread filled them and fear seemed to encompass the room. Minako broke into a cold sweat as the tension in the air was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Dreadful silence engulfed the entire floor as the only sounds were from the rattling chain.

 ***Clink* *Clang* *Clink***

Minako tried to move, speak, do anything but be rooted to the spot. She could only stare ahead at the end of the hollway, as pure cold agonizing fear resonated throughout her entire body. She watched as the figure came out of the corner of the hallway. As soon as she could fully make out the figure she could feel her breath leave her body as she stared. Her eyes widened in horrendous terror.

 ***Clink* *Clang* *Clink***

The figure was wearing a bloodstained sack over its head only revealing a single bright yellow eye that stared back. It had on a black bloodstained trench coat, with four pairs of gold buttons on it. In its black gloved hands it wielded two revolvers. The barrels were as a long as Minako. It had no feet as the creature just hovered near the ground. It slowly approched the group. Two chains dropped over its shoulders forming a cross in the middle.

Finally Minako snapped out of her fear induced paralysis when the creature let out a guttural cry as it lifted one of its arms, pointing the intmidating and deadly revolver with incredible speed. She only had a split second to voice her the thought that enveloped her mind.

"RUN!"

 ***BANG*** ***** **CRASH***

It happened at an impossible speed. One moment she had instructed the group to flee, the next she was lying face down on floor. Her teammates sprawled out in different directions all around her. The figure hovered near them smoke escaping from the barrel of its gun. She realized that whatever force, most likely and explosion, launched not just her but her teammates as well a few feet from the creature. The spot in front of where she once stood was, in a single shot, utterly decimated. Only a huge crater and piles of debris now decorated the hallways. She frantically tries to push herself up, ignoring the soreness that shoots through her. She looks to find her teammates doing the same thing.

Junpei was the first one to find his voice. "W-whats going to happen to us?" Fear evident on his face with his eyes wide and unblinking. His voice was a quivering whisper, as he was terrified out of his wits. "I don't wanna d-d-die." His words were the same as the thoughts of those around him.

"We just have to find the access point, we'll be fine. Simple as that." Akihiko said, trying to sound reassuring to the other two. HE was always one to jump into challenging battles, training himself to become stronger, but with the odds so far against them he would gladly swallow his pride and run if it meant he would live to train another day. "Mitsuru, are there any access points near us?" He questioned trying to contact her.

 _~/There seems to be one not far from your current location. Just run in the opposite direct, turn left, right, right again, forward, and then left and it should be there. Good luck and be safe/~_ She said trying to keep her voice even as she relayed the route to their escape hopoing they _all_ would make it.

"Okay then, everyone good?" Minako said looking for confirmation from her team. Seeing the other two nod their heads she gave out the order. "Retreat!" Once the words left her mouth everyone turned around, running as fast as they can away from the monster.

Said monster in question, seeing its prey fleeing, gave chase intending to end their lives. It raised both revolvers unleashing a torrent of bullets at the fleeing Persona Users. Each bullet that impacted unleashed a mini explosion of powerful elemental attacks. Fire threatened to incinerate them, wind attempted to shred them to pieces, ice tried to imprison them in an eternally frozen prison. As they ran, Minako slowly began to realize something. They were still alive. It was a morbid though sure, but she couldn't not think about it. _'Why hasn't it killed us yet? it's obviously very VERY powerful but it keeps missing; but for what? It's almost like it's…'_ At this her eyes widened in realization. _'It's toying with us. We are nothing but a toy for it to amuse itself, but what happens when it no longer finds us amusing and gets bored?'_ She knew very well the answer to that. But she didn't want to think about the concept of her death at the hands of a monster in a tower at a time that no one knew about. It was a terrifying thought to say the least.

"There it is!" Junpei shouted as the access point _**finally**_ came into view. They were just a couple of feet away from it when the creature finally grew bored of tormenting its prey and finally went in for the kill. It floated past the group and in front of the access point blocking their escape.

"Damn it!" Akihiko cursed. "We were so close!" He shouted.

"Are we going to die?" Junpei whimpered as he tried to back away.

The creature raised its revolvers at the group to bring a conclusion to this game of cat and mouse. Everyone once again stood frozen as they all stared at the creature as it slowly pulled the triggers to end them. Everyone close their eyes in terror unable to face their death with eyes wide open.

 ***BANG*** ***** **CRASH***

Minako opened her eyes after a long intense silence. She expected to just see a black void, floating in eternal darkness, but instead she saw the floor of Tartarus. Confused she looked back to where the creature was, only for her confusion to increase as she found a different being in front of the group, seemingly blocking the attack. But that wasn't what caught her attention. Next to the being that shielded the group was a young man in the Gekkoukan uniform with dark blue hair. "Minato." She breathed out gaining the attention of the blue haired Persona User. He gave her a smile, before turning back to stare at the creature. She didn't realize it, but her legs had given out on her.

The being that blocked the monster's shot vanished. The monster fired another shot only for the same being to appear in front of him. He let this go on for a while before finally he grew tired of it. He sighed shaking his head. "I'm growing tired of this farce." His voice was quiet. Several sounds of glass shattering could be heard. Suddenly in front of Minato were fours beings.

One of the beings was on top of a pale gray horse. The being itself wore a black hooded robe and carried a scythe. Minako could make out a skeletal hand. On the right of this being was another similar to it. This being was on a black horse. It wore a black hooded robe as well but instead of a scythe in its hands, it carried scales. One the left of the being with the pale gray horse was another similar being. This one was on top of a red horse and had the same appearance as the other two. It carried a sword in its hand. Finally behind the first being was another one. It was on top of a white horse with eyes doting its entire body. It had a grown atop of its head and a bow in it's hand.

"Final Judgment." Minako barley heard Minato whisper those words before two skeletal hands grabbed the monster. A coffin appeared from the ground and opened with chains shooting out. They wrapped around the monster pulling it inside. The lid of the coffin shut and dragged the creature down into the ground. Minako blinked as the four beings vanished, and Mianto turned to look at her.

She watched as he reached into his pocked and pulled something out. She didn't know what it was but the next thing she felt was a tugging on her body as they suddenly reappeared in the lobby.

She heard Mitsuru say something, but she fell unconscious as the adrenaline left her body.

 _ **Line Break**_

 _Okay so this is done. I hope you guys enjoyed. I had trouble writing the end of the fight. But still we hope you enjoyed this chapter. Speaking of which I wanted to ask, the Priestess Shadow is going to be Fuuka, so I wanted your guys opinions on what Shadow Fuuka's appearance will look like. It has to be based off her Persona's appearance. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys helped me with this. Thanks._


End file.
